


Words and Music

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without Patrick Pete just has his words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words and Music

Pete knows what he would be without Patrick. He would be nothing much special, a mediocre frontman with a jumble of barely legible thoughts and poetry.

Pete may bring the words they sing but it is Patrick who makes them fly. Patrick who sorts through the fragmented thoughts of a fragmented mind and lifts them up with his voice and his melodies and his songs so that they become so much more than just the sum of their parts.

Pete is full of words, phrases and sounds but until Patrick comes there is no sense in them. And that is what Patrick does, even more than write the music.

He makes Pete make sense, to others, but mostly to himself.


End file.
